


Conceiving Conception

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Genderbending, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: It was just a kink...until it wasn't.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 408





	Conceiving Conception

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017. it's about time i called it ready to post.

“Fuck,” Peter cries as the bed bangs against the wall. 

Stiles smiles against his neck, bare and glistening from their exertion. 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be,” Stiles huffs, “a little more specific. 

“Little shit. Why do I- uh- keep you around again?” Peter asks breathlessly.

“Because,” Stiles croons into his ear, “How else are you going to get nice and round for me?”

Peter’s breath hitches for an entirely different reason this time. 

Stiles grins, “Is that what you want? A few pups of our own?”

Stiles speeds up his thrusts. Peter gasps, “Yes. Yes please.” 

“Okay,” Stiles clings to Peter’s shoulders tighter, using them as leverage to fuck deeper, “Okay baby, here we go. I’m gonna—”

Stiles comes and Peter follows soon after from Stiles’ clever hand. They don’t speak until Stiles is pulling out and Peter is curling into the big spoon. Their legs tangle and the room feels cooler than it is as they catch their breath. 

Stiles smiles. Curling their fingers together, he says, “That was new.” 

Peter tells him to shut up into his shoulder. 

“Hey now, that’s no way to talk to your baby daddy,” Stiles teases.

Peter clings to him tighter, which means he’s trying to hide. 

“Hey now,” Stiles takes on a softer, more serious tone, “It was fun.”

“I’ve actually,” Stiles pauses, turning the gold band on his finger with his thumb, “been thinking about that. You don’t happen to know of any werewolf orphanages, do you?” 

Peter stops breathing, “You mean…”

“Well…um… yeah. We’ve been married for a while now and we’ve got our home here. The area’s protected, but it could just be a kink. We’ve got a good life here and if you don’t actually want—” 

Peter stops his panicked rambling with a hand over his mouth and says, “I don’t know about any werewolf orphanages, but I would love to raise a child with you. We can talk more about it in the morning. For now, let’s sleep.” 

Peter tangles their fingers once more and Stiles grins into his pillow. 

He doesn’t know how he’s going to fall asleep after this. There are so many paths in his head and all of them lead to a child. An actual child of their own and he knows he shouldn’t care whether they’re a wolf or not but… he thinks of Peter and the Hales and everything that led to this moment, and he finds himself hoping for a little pup anyways. Peter is feeling the same way, Stiles knows it. He’ll want to teach them all about being a wolf. 

Stiles yearns and, despite himself, he feels his eyelids grow heavy.

*** 

“What the fuck!” Stiles shouts before promptly falling off the bed. 

“Hush pet,” the…woman? mumbles as she pats the side of the bed where Stiles usually lays. She squints one eye open to meet his. “Whasit?”

“Peter?”

He hmm’s positively. 

“Holy shit.”

“Too early,” He grumbles and curls the sheets over his body. 

“Peter,” Stiles says seriously, “I need you to look at yourself.” 

“Uggh, It’s too early for anything. Come back to bed.” 

Stiles sighs. There’s no getting Peter to do anything in the morning. He decides a more direct approach should wake him, her, him up. Stiles climbs back onto the bed and knee-walks to Peter’s back. Slowly, he tugs the sheets off him. Looking closely, it’s definitely Peter. Complete with the muscles and hair, on his head and otherwise. It’s all just, Stiles doesn’t know, slimmer? No. Curvier? No. The breasts are a stark difference though and the vagina. 

Stiles runs his hand down Peter’s side, starting from his shoulder and working his way down to his thigh before letting his fingers dip between them. Peter’s dry, but that isn’t the point of this. It does get Peter to swat his hand away, and thus bringing his attention to his changed anatomy. 

Stiles sits back as Peter processes and rushes to calm him when he sits up. He’s not sure how effective his soothing is, but eventually Peter stops inspecting his new body so closely and his eyes aren’t as wide anymore.

“What the hell is going on?!” Peter asks, his voice risen both in volume and pitch. 

Stiles pulls him back so that he’s leaning on his chest and runs his hands up and down his arms until he’s finished processing his new voice. 

“I think my magic ran away from me last night.” 

“Change me back. I really don’t need phantom limb from my penis.”

“Hold on. Let me just…” Stiles closes his eyes and concentrates. He’s never done anything like this before. He’s never thought of doing anything like this before. 

Breathe in. Breathe out. His fingers tingle as his magic runs from them and into Peter. When he opens his eyes, Peter is passed out but very male against him. Stiles lets him rest, wrapping him back under the sheets and going to prepare breakfast. 

He thinks Peter deserves something nice after all this.

*** 

“Y’know,” Stiles starts when Peter sits at the kitchen table, “this little trick has got me thinking.” 

Peter picks up his fork as Stiles sets their plates down and sits across from him. “God help us all.”

Stiles kicks him under the table. “Ass.” They both laugh.

“But seriously, I know we only mentioned it last night, but this could be our chance for a little wolf pup.”

Stiles can tell what Peter’s about to say. About how they could always work the system and adopt a human or get a surrogate but…

“You’re too possessive for surrogacy and we both know you would love a human child unconditionally but there’s no reason not to let you run through the woods with a little pup of your own either.” 

“I… I never thought of something like this. I don’t know if—”

Stiles snorts, “I don’t think either of us have thought of this.” 

Stiles sees Peter look down and he knows that, if he were to look under the table, Peter’s hand would be resting over his stomach. Want and fear war within them both. 

“I could do it. Changing myself shouldn’t be too hard and we already know we can change back.” 

“No,” Peter shakes his head decisively, “No, I’ll do it. I want to do it. I want there to be every chance of this going well and I’m more durable than you anyway.” 

Stiles smiles, “Yeah. You’re sure? You were pretty freaked out earlier.”

“I was shocked. It shouldn’t be so bad knowing it’s only temporary,” Peter smirks, “Besides, you hate bottoming.”

Stiles laughs, “fuck yeah, I do.”

A pup of their own. Stiles can’t wait.


End file.
